1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hunting decoy harness and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a hunting decoy wire-framed harness with wing accessories for use with existing hunting decoys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing hunting decoys for geese and other birds have been rather standardized over the past twenty-plus years. These include models for all varieties of fowl and bird. Some standard decoys include the Bigfoot and B2 models of goose decoys sold by Cabela's Inc. of Sidney, Nebr. Others include: the Fully Body Decoys manufactured by Dakota Decoy Company of Vermillion, S. Dak.; various decoys by Flambeau, Inc. of Middlefield, Ohio; and other similar solid-bodied decoys.
These decoys are generally stationary and require being placed on the ground. It is common for hunters to own dozens of these decoys and to deploy them around an area. However, geese and other birds soon learn what to look for with these stationary, standard decoys and learn to avoid their placement. What is needed is a modification for these existing decoys which allows the decoys to appear more life-like to geese and other birds such that they are more effective for attracting these birds.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for a decoy harness with the advantages and features of the present invention.